


We All Make Mistakes (Commission Story)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Family, Gen, Sad, daughter - Freeform, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A commissioned story about young Isabelle Wilde looking at a certain video about her mom talking racist-like about Predators on her first interview. With Judy having to see the young fox kit watch it. What will happen to the two? Give a read to find out. This story was Commissioned by androace-bunny. Isabelle Wilde belongs to trashasaurusrex.





	We All Make Mistakes (Commission Story)

Two months after Jason and Robyn’s second birthday, the small cute innocent six year old Isabelle Wilde was on the family's laptop. She was a smart girl after all, she knew what to watch and what not to watch. She browsed through the internet looking for some funny videos to watch on her spare time. From there on the couch she looks over to find a video of her mom. Judy Hopps. The one mammal that she loved and looked up to the most of all.

Her smile grew so much. She always seen her mother’s interviews and how she was proud to save Zootopia and make the world a better place. She clicked on the video and started watching it. But as the video of her mom at a press conference which was years before Isabelle was even born went on, slowly the kits smile started to be lowered.

She watched and listened to disbelief as her mother was starting to act racist towards predators. Speaking ill of them as if they were things, not mammals. The whole minute video ended with Isabelle having to feel herself feel sick. Distrubed by her mother's words. Mainly, saddened by what she heard her mother say. 

Isabelle put the laptop on the coffee table and laid down on the couch with her eyes starting to feel watery. Does Judy think of her like this? Does she view her own daughter as some sort of monster? A creature that will harm others? She wanted to cry so badly. She felt broken. Betrayed. By her own mother.

She heard paw steps coming towards her. It was Judy who looked over to check to see how her daughter was doing.

“Hey Isabelle. How are you-” She looked over to see her daughter was on the verge of crying. “Oh my gosh. Isabelle you ok?” She was worried as she sat down and started to ask what was wrong?

Isabelle looked at her. She looked afraid at her mother. The one who pretty much thinks of Predators as monsters. “Do...do you really think of me as a monster that is waiting to come out?” 

Judy felt shocked by her daughters words. “What? No. Why on earth would you think that?” Her answer was met as Isabelle pointed right at the laptop to show the video of Judy at the press conference all those years ago. Judy’s eyes widened. She thought the past was all behind her. Everything would be just a memory. Yet it wasn’t over, and her kit had witness what the rabbit had said. Judy felt guilt in her heart. Her past came back to haunt her. She wanted to keep it a secret but she knew that one day that her children would see this.

“I saw it all. I heard what you said about Predators.” Isabelle was almost choked up by her crying. “Y-you really think I am evil?!”

“No I would never!” Judy says with her heart broken seeing her daughter being afraid to even be near her mother. “Look Isabelle. I can explain everything.”

“N-no! Get away!” Isabelle covers herself with the couch pillow to save herself from Judy. She didn’t want her nature to take over. She didn’t want to harm Judy.

“Isabelle stop.” Judy pleads with her daughter as she tries to take the pillow but with Isabelle still gripping on. 

“No! I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Isabelle! I know you would never harm me.” Judy says as she takes the pillow away with the fox kit tearing up more.

“I-I’m a monster! A freakish being!” The fox kit was serious with what she said. She did really feel like one. A total monster without any boundaries. Only to eat other mammals. To eat Prey. Prey like what he mom is.

“No you’re not Isabelle.” Judy pleads with her daughter to which had no avail as the fox kit falls on to the ground and quickly scurries to get away from her mother. 

“Mommy stay back! I don't want to eat you!” Isabelle felt panicked that she could feel the Predator side starting to show. Ready to sink her claws and teeth into the mother that she loved. She ran quickly towards her bedroom to shut the door and quickly lock it as Judy was on her tail. 

Judy ran to the door and tried to twist the knob. It didn’t budge. The rabbit sighed. “Isabelle sweetie. Please open the door so mommy could explain.”

“I don’t want to hurt you! I...I am a Predator.” Isabelle sits down and lays her back and head on the door. “It’s in our Biology. It always has been. I-I don’t want to harm you mommy. Or even daddy!”

The rabbit felt sick to her stomach. She did this. All of this going on in her poor child's head. This was all Judy’s fault. Judy could only let out a sigh before she too starts to feel her eyes started to tear up. She sat down on the floor with her back and head laid on the door as well. Judy wanted to tear up with her daughter. It was her fault after all. She didn’t mean to say those words. Those unforgettable words. It still haunts her to this day. In her nightmares. In her life. She regrets that speech. Every single word.

"I never thought this day would come..." The rabbit had said under her breath as Judy could hear the sobs of her daughter. She had to make it right. For the sake of her child. She let out a breath and had her eyes closed. Feeling warm tears drip from her eyes.

“Isabelle. I will not ask you to open the door but will you promise me to listen to what I have to say?” Judy looked back at the door with her eyes opened. “Please?”

Isabelle was a monster in her heart, but she knew she had some sort of goodness in her. At least that is what her small child brain was telling her. “I will listen…” She wiped away her tears and began to hear Judy with her good fox ears.

“I was wrong.” Judy letted out the first word that came to her mind. “I was wrong to view predators like that.”

“B-but. Why did you say it?” Isabelle questions.

“I said it because I wanted to sound like I knew what I was doing.” Judy rubbed her eyes to clear up the tears. “I know that in the past, we were different. We were savaged. We walked on fours instead of twos. Predator did eat Prey. But we changed. We changed because Nature is change.”

Isabelle felt confused yet felt worry in her heart. “So...us Predators were monsters?”

“No, we all were monsters, called Savages...but we changed. We all did. Because we are better than that. We had to work together. To live. To form trust. To form a place like Zootopia where anyone can be anything.” Judy felt her mind was giving her all the truthful answers to say.

Isabelle sniffed and wiped her snout. “But why did you say all of that stuff?”

Judy sighed again. “I was a dumb bunny.”

Isabelle rejected that answer “No you’re not. You are so smart and know so much.” Judy softly smiled from her own daughter still thinking of her as the smart and brave bunny she is. “But still, what made you say those mean words?”

Judy spoke up with her heart still determined to make things right. “Isabelle...I thought that it was true back then. That our Biology is what was making those Predators turn savaged. I heard it from my bully Gideon Grey who said that ‘Us Predators used to EAT Prey. and that killer instinct was in our de-na’.”

Isabelle cocked her head. “You mean DNA?”

“Yeah. He wasn’t smart with Biology.” Judy softly chuckled. “And one mammal said that ‘It may be time to consider their biology’ since Predators were the ones turning Savage.”

“So...you only said it to try to make sense?” Isabelle questioned to her mother.

“Yes. I thought I had everything figured out, but it was the toxic flowers that did it.” Judy letted out a sigh since she felt herself being a dumb bunny. “I almost lost your father because of that. I almost destroyed Zootopia because of my words. I was ruining everything. I felt like an idiot. A thorn on everyone’s side. I had to quit the force because of it.”

Isabelle said nothing, so Judy continued as she felt the waterworks going again. “I lost everything...all because it was some plan all made by Bellwether.” 

From there, Isabelle spoke. “Who is Bellwether?”

“She was a lamb that turned the Predators into savages. She hated Predators and her hatred for them almost ruined Zootopia and almost got me and your father killed. She wanted all of the Prey to stand up to the Predators. To rise up against them and paint the Predators as the monsters.” Judy felt her anger showing but she slowly calmed down. “She was evil. And she is behind bars for life.”

“Good.” Isabelle felt angry that someone wanted to hurt her mom and dad on purpose. Yet she calmed down as well.

“Isabelle?” Judy says.

“Yeah mom?” Isabelle says as well.

“You know I love you so much right?” Judy truthfully said to her daughter.

“I know you do mom.” Isabelle sniffed again to not look like a sad mess.

“I want you to know that you are not cursed. You never were. And don’t even call yourself a monster as well. Because you are not. You are my baby girl. You are the sweetest girl I ever loved and cared for in my whole life.” Judy couldn’t hear anything from Isabelle. Only quietness. Until she heard her seconds later.

“R-really?” Isabelle felt confused but yet happy. She wasn’t a monster? She wasn’t evil? She felt glad. She didn’t want to be a monster. She knows she ain’t. She didn’t want to be feared. But loved. She was always loved by everyone. Her friends. Her family. Her own parents. They love her for who she is. A good hearted fox who is not a monster.

“Yes really.” Judy turned towards the door while still sitting down. “We all make mistakes. Even us adults make mistakes too. But we can remedy those mistakes. I fixed my mistakes. I fixed the relationship with your dad, I fixed Zootopia by admitting I was wrong, I learned from my mistakes and I atoned them. That is what good mammals do. They make up for their mistakes.”

She heard nothing from Isabelle. Just nothing. As Judy tries to listen in more, she then hears a small click with her looking to see the doorknob turning and the door slowly opened. Isabelle stood their with her eyes red from the tears but yet she didn’t seem sad. Nor angry. She just looked at Judy.

“Isabelle?” Judy could only muster before Isabelle started to look down on the floor as if she was in trouble.

“I’m sorry.” Isabelle says as Judy scoots closer to her and be there with open arms.

“I understand Isabelle. Come here. I’m ready for the hugs.” In seconds Judy was met with a big hug from her fox kit daughter. Isabelle felt herself shaking from having to have acted like that. To act so scared and be so afraid.

Isabelle spoke up. “I forgive you mom. I’m sorry I acted like that.”

Judy was hugging her back and feeling good to have her daughter back and not be afraid of Judy. “I forgive you. I am just glad you could forgive me. I would be a total mess if my daughter didn’t love me anymore.”

“But I do love you mommy.” Judy felt herself smiling to hear those words come out of her daughter as the two keep hugging each other to make up for today's events.

“I love you too Isabelle. Forever and ever will I always love you and care for you, my sweet kit.” The rabbit said while nuzzling on her fox kit as they two share a calming mother daughter moment. 

Judy felt herself feel lifted. The worry was over. Isabelle knew the truth. And though the fox kit still slightly saw herself being some sort of monster on the inside, Judy was there to comfort her and to tell the truth to her daughter. Though the truth hurt Judy with painful memories that she rather not talk about, the truth did help Isabelle. The fox kit learned of what made her mom say those things. The actions that it has caused. She learned that her mother wasn’t being evil. She was good at heart. But like she said, ‘We all make mistakes’. Isabelle would forever remember that line for the sake of the future that lies before her.


End file.
